Taking it Hard
by Hoshi Sukai
Summary: "Oh come on, Kid!" Liz's voice buzzed in the background, "You're over-exaggerating!" He himself disagreed; there could be nothing worse in this world than saying that forbidden phrase Crona just said. KidxCrona, with humor and fluff


Taking it Hard

Just a little random oneshot I came up with last night that I didn't publish... Yup, for those who're guessing, I stayed up late watching Soul Eater ^^

It's a new anime for me, so I'll apologize beforehand if any characters are OCC

Other than that, please enjoy my very first Soul Eater fanfic~~

* * *

Kid lay on his stomach quietly in his room, or so it seemed to spying Thompson Sisters. He had been there ever since a unfinished date with Crona. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like things went smoothly.

"Kiddd! Giraffes are messing up your toilet-paper triangle!" Patty's giggling voice sounded behind the wooden door while Liz continued to frown. Kid HAD been in the room for two hours straight without a single sound though. Just what was he doing?

Inside, the boy clenched his knuckles tight at the first sound of giraffes, and the second at the mention of his perfectly shaped triangles. What''s the use, he groaned to himself, he should just die anyhow.

The words her girlfriend just said to him was so mindwrecking that he would've simply killed himself by running into a wall right at their date. But of course he didn't want to be such a bother to the perfect society, much less Crona.

What was he to do then, Kid scratched his head for a moment, before gasping as he noticed that his hair was unsymmetrical again. His fingers itched to smooth it back into its original state, yet a part of him couldn't. After all, Crona had just told him that...

**Bam, bam, crash!**

"Ugh, Kid! Get yourself together already!" Liz barged in, or rather shot open the door and trampled inside, with Patty in pistol form. Looking at the shriveled form lying on the bed, she narrowed her eyes, "For the hundredth time, WHAT happened?"

"L-Liz?" puppydog eyes glanced at the sisters as the rest of the head remained buried under the pillow. He paused, then continued, "Are you and Patty able to put up with me?"

"What kind of a random question is that?" she rolled her eyes. Then, sensing that he was serious, she sighed and replied, "MOST of the time."

"B-but Crona..." the little view Liz had of him disappeared as he all together sank under his pillows and blankets.

"Ohhh! I know what happened, Sis!" Patty grinned as she poofed back to her original form, "Crona-chan broke up with Kid!"

"What?" Liz looked back at the still bump in the middle of the large bed, "Kid, did she?"

"I-I don't know!" he grumbled.

"Well she must have said something!" Liz crossed her arms, "What did Crona say to you?" Any more of this silent treatment and she would just be going to Crona's house to ask, she added in her mind.

Mumble mumble mumble.

"What?" the two sisters leaned closer to the buried Kid.

Mumble mumble mumble. (just the slightest bit louder this time, but still undecipherable)

"Oh for Shinigama's, or your dad's, sake, spit it out already!" she dragged Kid out of the mess of blankets, ignoring how utterly crumpled and chaotic he looked. It was odd though, she noted, Kid would never accept such a sight. Silently, she mouthed for Patty to hide all the mirrors in Kid's bedroom.

"'I don't know how to deal with symmetry,' that's what she said!" he blurted out at last.

Silence.

"See? She probably never wants to see me again!" he flapped his arms around like a chicken. Again, silence.

Just when Kid was going to bury himself back into his sanctuary, a rumble of knockings erupted against the front door of their mansion. Liz wordlessly rose to answer the door.

"Who is i- Maka? Huh you guys too? Ah, Kid-" "Get out of the way, we're coming up, Kid!" "Wait, ack!" A loud round of footsteps followed, with Liz's voice no longer heard. She was ran over by Maka and the others it seemed, Kid sighed.

Wait, who was with Maka, anyhow?

"Kid! There you are!"

"Patty, ano... I don't think you'll want to see this." Patty shrugged, then skipped out.

There they were, Maka, Tsubaki, and... wait. Pink hair. Black dress. Awkwardly cute expression. Crona?

"What are you guys doing here?" Kid scooted as far away from the timid girl as possible.

"Remember what I told you, Crona," Maka nodded at her before exiting with Tsubaki and attempting to close the hole-covered door. Apparently, they didn't even need to guess who did that.

"E-eh?" Crona glanced nervously from side to side before looking into Kid's gaze, "What are you doing, Kid-kun?"

"I'm a disgusting being not fit for society," he replied in monotone, eyes and expression gravely flat, "It's better this way."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," she muttered to herself, then looked back at him, "Maka taught me this... She said to use it if you were being depressed. Sorry." Sensing no words nor movement, Kid threw the pillow a couple feet away, looking curiously at his once-girlfriend standing as if to ready something.

"C-C-CRONA CHOP!" The last thing he saw before his vision was crowed with stars was the sight of Crona squeezing her eyes shut and her hand approaching his head at lightning speed.

"Huh? Kid-kun?" slowly, Crona opened his eyes. There was Kid, lying like a drunken man flat atop his bed, with eyes so dazed that Crona swore he wasn't seeing her at all. "M-maka! I don't know how to deal with this..."

"Maka's down stairs trying to wake up Liz!" Tsubaki's voice called out, "But just do what you think is right, Crona-chan! Trust and go with a woman's intuition."

"B-but...," Crona sighed to herself, and watched nervously as Kid supposeably 'rose back from death'.

"I thought Maka only pulled this out on Soul," he groaned, rubbing his head. There was that annoying messy hair array again, he struggled to keep his hands from combing it back in sight of Crona.

"U-um," Crona fidgeted, "Are you alright, Kid-kun?"

"Yeah." He SERIOUSLY wanted to get back under the pillow now.

She nodded shyly, and then took a deep breath, "I'm taking w-what I said earlier, Kid-kun."

"Huh?" he almost wanted to gape, but found it too unmannerly to Crona.

"Actually," she murmured almost inaudibly, "p-please teach me how to deal with... symmetry, Kid-kun."

"Did Maka tell you to say that?" he asked suspiciously. It was better not to get his hopes up.

"N-no," she stuttered, "I-I think it's a woman's... or probably just my...intuition." Red colored Crona's pale skin like a crayon.

"Crona..." Kid looked at her with his own cheeks just the same as hers, then nodded his head, "S-sure..." Uh-oh, he sighed to himself, it seemed that Kid himself had caught Crona's stutter fever.

Outside

Tsubaki peered curiously through a bullet hole and blushed at the sight of the reunited lovers. If only Black Star could act just the tiniest bit like Kid... maybe they would actually work well and complete a mission for once.

"Tsubaki! Did I miss anything?" Maka tip-toed up the stairs, followed by a grumpy Liz.

Patty was the one to reply, "Yup! You missed the giraffes earlier, Maka-chan! Oh, Kid-kun and Crona-chan's kissy kiss! Hehee!"

"Yeah," Tsubaki confirmed with a red face, "Except... I do wonder how they made up so fast."

"There's Crona and Kid for you," Maka sighed, "The awkwardest and cutest couple I've ever met. That's why we have to get them back on track, Tsubaki, because awkward couples misunderstand each other wayyyy to much."

* * *

**Omake**

"Actually," she murmured almost inaudibly, "p-please teach me how to deal with... symmetry, Kid-kun."

"Did Maka tell you to say that?" he asked suspiciously. It was better not to get his hopes up.

"N-no," she stuttered, "I-I think it's a woman's... or probably just my...intuition." Red colored Crona's pale skin like a crayon.

"Crona..." Kid looked at her with his own cheeks just the same as hers, then nodded his head, "S-sure..." Uh-oh, he sighed to himself, it seemed that Kid himself had caught Crona's stutter fever.

Inch by inch, the couple edged towards each other timidly. Crona had a tiny smile atop her face as she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Kid. Strangely enough, she met nothing but the air.

"First things first, your hair is unstraight, Crona!" the girl blinked in confusion as a pair of scissors appeared out of nowhere into Kid's palm, "Next, the butterfly necklace on your neck that I gave you is five millimeters right of the center! It's been annoying me ever since you came into the room! Ack! My hair's messy today too, isn't it? Ugh, I need to find a mirror... where did Patty hide it?"

Crona's eyes twitched against her will, and in the end, she sighed quietly, "Sorry, Kid-kun...CRONA CHOP!"

* * *

A/N So, how was it? Did I do,

a) okay for a first time

b)terrible and I should totally redo this fic

c) don't even bother to redo it, it's helpless

or d) eh... pretty good... CRONA CHOP!

Please give me some feedback on how I'm doing~~ Oh, and just out of curiousity, is it just me or does the omake section really does make Kid sound more in-character? (because, personally, I think the omake suited the story much better than the other ending)


End file.
